The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaultheria procumbens, known as Gaultheria ‘Gaulbri1’ and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Gaulbri1’.
‘Gaulbri1’ was found as a natually-occuring variegated branch mutation of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Gaultheria procumbens by the Inventor that was growing in a container in a production block at a nusery in Elma, Wash. in spring of 2015.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristemac tissue under the direction of the Inventor in Elma, Wash. in July of 2015. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.